A mes amours décomposées
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Qu'importe le nombre de tes victoires, Tsuna, seule l'histoire de ta défaite demeurera dans les mémoires. OS Tsuna-centric. Pairings Multiples. Character Death.


**A mes amours décomposées**

Bon euh… comment dire ? Après la fic où vous avez pleuré des pierres, voici logiquement celle où vous allez chier des bulles. Ceci est tout bonnement l'un des trucs (voire le truc) le plus atroce que j'ai jamais écrit. Je crois que je me venge un peu de la frustration que Tsuna m'a fait vivre en tant que héros niais de shonen mais j'ai quand même un peu poussé le bouchon. Il s'en prend vraiment plein la gueule et c'est pas l'seul. Là on peut ajouter une bonne moitié du cast au nombre de mes victimes (dans tous les sens du terme).

Enfin bref, je ne sais pas ce qu'on a en ce moment à torturer Tsuna avec Sedna mais je pense qu'on le vit à peu près bien. Ou pas. Mais ça nous empêche en rien de continuer avec ferveur (evil smile).

Pairings : OULA. Alors 0027, 27K, H27, 27xOC (si on veut), 8059 et JuliexAdel en fond.

Avertissements : Je vous préviens de suite, le M n'est pas là pour les chiens. Cette fic est hardcore et très très très sanglante de la première majuscule au dernier point. A tel point qu'il est difficile de compter les cadavres. Character Death, donc. Tsuna est aussi OOC à fond les ballons et je classe même le tout en UA parce que j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je répète : c'est atroce. N'allez pas lire ça si vous avez le cœur fragile ! Ah, et SPOILERS du dernier arc pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore arrivés jusque là.

Dernière chose : même si cette fic est classée en UA, j'estime que l'action se passe après l'arc Shimon. Tout le monde s'est réconcilié et tout va au début pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Tsuna a 16 ans mais n'est pas encore officiellement le Decimo à cause d'un certain évènement.

Voilà. Sinon, pour les courageux, bonne lecture !

**oOo**

Tsuna avait l'impression de la voir partout. Dans les couloirs du collège, de l'autre côté de la rue, dans l'ombre d'une haie du parc de la banlieue ouest. Il n'osait plus regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre passé le coucher du soleil, de peur de l'apercevoir en train de fumer une cigarette, appuyée contre un lampadaire.

Il savait bien que c'était ridicule. D'abord, Hibari n'aurait jamais laissé un intrus pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ensuite, les autres semblaient ne rien remarquer d'anormal. Même Reborn, à qui rien n'échappait, ne paraissait pas plus soucieux que d'habitude, excepté en ce qui concernait son état, qui se dégradait de jour en jour.

Il ne dormait plus. La silhouette sombre s'immisçait jusque dans son sommeil, transformant ses rêves tranquilles en cauchemars atroces où l'étranger se penchait au-dessus de son lit, armé d'un sourire terrifiant fait de dents d'une blancheur surnaturelle. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, pas plus qu'appeler Reborn qui dormait pourtant à quelques mètres de lui. Il était seul et à sa merci et l'inconnu, inondant de son haleine brûlante son visage tétanisé, lui chuchotait :

« Je vais te prendre tout ce qui t'est cher, tout comme, toi, tu me l'as prise. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Jamais. »

Il se réveillait alors, collé aux draps par sa propre sueur, chaque poil de son corps hérissé par la panique, ses ongles grattant le mur dans le vain espoir que cela ferait venir sa mère, pour qu'elle le berce, pour qu'elle le rassure, parce qu'un poids si énorme écrasait sa poitrine qu'il était certain qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à respirer. Mais Nana n'accourait pas, bienheureuse inconsciente de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son fils, et Reborn se contentait de le jauger avec cet air vaguement soucieux qui, quelque part, trahissait son âge véritable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tsunaze? »

Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir lui répondre. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était peut-être en train de devenir parano, complètement dingue avec cette histoire de mafia qui lui montait à la tête. Cette histoire dans laquelle tout le monde voulait ou voudrait sans doute le tuer un jour. Ils les avait prévenus : il n'avait pas la carrure et finirait par s'effondrer comme un lâche avant même que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Ca se passerait sûrement comme ça mais en attendant une seule réponse lui venait quand il y pensait et elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout : « Je crois qu'on va tous mourir. » Elle lui plaisait tellement peu qu'il n'allait certainement pas leur dire. De toute façon, ce n'était que le délire d'un gamin en pleine crise de nerfs.

Son opinion sur la question ne changea presque pas lorsqu'ils découvrirent le cadavre de Bianchi abandonné dans une ruelle, une balle de 9mm fichée entre les deux yeux. Dix-huit ans seulement. Il l'avait toujours trouvée belle et elle ne l'était pas moins lorsqu'il couvrirent son visage du drap blanc rituel. Il y avait juste ce petit trou, cette petite chose tellement insignifiante à première vue mais qui signifiait pourtant qu'elle n'irait plus jamais dans la cuisine leur préparer des cadeaux empoisonnés, qu'elle ne l'insulterait plus de sa voix légèrement traînante et qu'elle priverait Lambo, I-pin et Fuuta d'une magnifique grande sœur dont ils pouvaient être fiers. Et il y avait Hayato, l'indomptable Hayato, qui s'écroula sur le béton gris et plongea ses mains dans la mare de sang, hurlant qu'il était désolé, désolé, _désolé _mais que cette blague n'avait rien de drôle et qu'il fallait qu'elle revienne. Qu'elle devait revenir et ne pas le laisser tout seul. Cela brisa le cœur de Tsuna qui le prit dans ses bras le temps qu'ils emmènent cette fille aux cheveux roses loin de leurs yeux privés d'innocence et Yamamoto les rejoignit en courant. Il couvrit les joues, le nez, les tempes, le front et la bouche d'Hayato de baisers fugaces et humides de larmes. Celui-ci, oubliant d'un seul coup son statut pourtant tant revendiqué de bras droit, se dégagea avec brusquerie de l'étreinte du futur parrain pour se fondre dans celle de l'homme qu'il avait affirmé haïr de toute son âme mais au fond même lui n'y avait jamais cru. Tsuna, assis dans le sang, observa ses deux gardiens qui s'effeuillaient et faisaient l'amour dans cette putain de ruelle sans se préoccuper une seconde de lui. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête parce qu'il savait que la silhouette se tiendrait là avec sa grande capuche et son sourire trop lumineux. Même si elle n'existait pas, elle serait là et lèverait deux doigts gantés pour qu'il comprenne. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Alors il se leva et marcha jusqu'au repère d'Enma ou peut-être chez Haru et coucha avec l'un des deux. Pour oublier que le point final sur le front de Bianchi avait fait remonter un vieux souvenir. Un souvenir encore flou avec des arbres et une flaque de sang qui souillait progressivement l'herbe verte. Et en son centre, une silhouette. Une silhouette plus noire que les ténèbres.

L'enterrement eut lieu lors d'un après-midi délicieux sur les hauteurs de Catanzaro. Ils avaient tous fait le voyage jusqu'en Italie pour l'occasion. Le patriarche dominait l'assemblée, épouse à droite, fils à gauche, retenant les larmes que les deux autres versaient en silence. Pourtant, dans leurs six yeux à demi clos, on lisait la même colère, le même désir de vengeance. Et Tsuna suffoquait sous le poids d'une culpabilité impossible, écrasé par les reniflements intempestifs quoique discrets qui troublaient les derniers sacrements du prêtre. Puis vinrent les cris de la mère, ses doigts grattant la terre molle et arrachant des touffes d'herbes folles, sa litanie brisée en mémoire de sa fille adorée. Il n'y comprenait rien mais cette langue étrangère glissait dans ses oreilles et martyrisait ses tympans, enfonçait un million d'aiguilles acérées à l'intérieur de son crâne. Cette mélopée de souffrance pure le fit chanceler et un torrent de bile amère remonta le long de sa gorge. Il fit barrage de ses dents et se força à la ravaler et un liquide rouge coulait de ses poings serrés. Il réalisa alors, trois jours plus tard, des milliers de kilomètres plus tard, après avoir erré sans but parmi leurs amis éplorés, l'abominable vérité qu'il s'était si soigneusement cachée. _Elle est morte, putain. Elle est morte. Et je crois que c'est de ma faute. _

L'écho ancien d'un accès de haine violent et insensé le força à lever les yeux vers son père. Son géniteur le fixa en retour, une expression lasse et triste accrochée au visage. Comme s'il savait. Comme si ça c'était déjà produit un jour, dans un passé trop lointain pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Un sentiment de déjà-vu flottait dans l'air et, l'espace d'un instant, il se rappela un mois de septembre, le parfum frais des pins parasol et le rire réjoui d'une petite fille qui jouait entre leurs branches, la brûlure du soleil lors de cet été tenace, la lumière vacillante d'une saison qui s'achève. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

« Kumiko? » appela-t-il doucement. Il tomba à genoux dès que la dernière syllabe eut quitté ses lèvres. Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Il ne distinguait qu'une tâche d'ombre au milieu d'un océan de verdure. Un tâche qui riait fort et se taisait parfois pour écouter les feuilles danser sous le vent.

« Tsuna ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Arraché de force à son rêve éveillé, il tomba nez à nez avec Enma qui le couvait du regard, l'air désemparé. Esquissant un sourire, il posa une main sur son cou et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser, ignorant les exclamations outrées qui s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Il attrapa au vol le bras d'Haru qui s'était élancé pour le retenir et laissa échapper un soupir d'extase quand les genoux nus heurtèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un deuxième lorsqu'elle gémit de douleur, peut-être parce qu'il serrait trop fort, peut-être parce que sa peau délicate avait été écorchée par une pierre. Du coin de l'œil, il jaugea la jupe relevée et caressa la cuisse offerte avant d'être projeté dans les airs. A quelques pas devant lui, Hayato fulminait et Tsuna observa, hypnotisé, son torse se soulever et s'affaisser à une vitesse incroyable et son corps qui tremblait, au bord de l'implosion. Son attitude qui reflétait son dégoût, sa détresse et sa rage et il se dit _c'est comme ça, c'est comme ça que je devrais être_.

« Je sais, je _sais_,» s'écria Hayato, détachant chaque mot et sa voix grondait comme le tonnerre. « mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit… Tu n'as pas le droit… »

« Il y en aura d'autres, » répondit simplement Tsuna. Sa mâchoire aurait dû l'élancer terriblement mais ça ne lui faisait presque pas mal. Il cracha plus loin une dent et une giclée de sang. Haru se mit à hurler, suivie de près par Lambo et Fuuta et la mère continuait de labourer la terre comme si sa vie en dépendait et il entendit quelque chose cogner et cogner encore dans le cercueil. « Vos gueules ! » beugla-t-il, tapant des pieds comme un enfant capricieux. « Vos gueules ! _Vos gueules _! » Le son d'un rire cristallin résonna dans le cimetière et une silhouette noire se faufila parmi les tombes.

Ryohei fut le troisième à mourir. On le retrouva pendu dans la salle de boxe lors d'un doux matin de juillet. Tsuna ne croyait pas au suicide, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Avec les gestes mesurés d'un automate, il aida Yamamoto et un type dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom à le descendre et examina les alentours à la recherche d'un indice. Il n'y avait pourtant rien, sinon cette chaise renversée qui contrastait avec le décor impeccable. Ils suivirent le cadavre lorsqu'il fut emmené par les brancardiers. Les mains de Yamamoto étaient secouées de spasmes, il luttait pour rester immobile. Il avait perdu sa chaleur : Hayato n'était toujours pas rentré d'Italie. Il lui manquait atrocement, c'était palpable. Adel et Julie, lovés l'un contre l'autre, fermaient la marche funèbre, leurs yeux écarquillés, paumés au milieu du carnage. Ils devraient s'effondrer, quelques heures plus tard, en apprenant que Kaoru avait été éventré et gisait sur le terrain de baseball, son corps démesuré d'idiot attachant baignant dans ses entrailles éparpillées. Joyeuse ironie du sort. Tsuna tapota le dos de Yamamoto et haussa les épaules quand l'autre ne réagit pas. Il n'était pas Hayato. Ses mains ne sentaient pas la cigarette mais le fer rouillé adouci par des relents fanés de pivoine. Du thé. Du thé infusé de fleurs cueillies au hasard dans des accessoires de dinette. Un tronc d'arbre coupé qui leur servait de table improvisée, toujours ce rire et une large ombrelle noire. Il lui tressait des couronnes de pâquerettes qu'elle refusait de porter car ça n'allait pas avec sa robe en dentelle couleur de suie. Coquetterie malicieuse. Jeux d'enfants rejetés par le monde. _Mais qui es-tu, Kumiko ? Qui es-tu ?_

Cette fois, ils ne furent pas conviés à l'enterrement. Reborn, toujours pragmatique, s'arrangea pour récupérer la bague. De toute façon, il préférait ne pas savoir. Les restes de Kaoru furent transportés jusqu'à l'île des Shimon où on l'invita à reposer en paix. Enma, égal à lui-même, faillit se noyer dans un tourbillon de fureur vengeresse et Tsuna dut lui faire l'amour durant des heures, le tirant vers la surface, l'empêchant de sombrer à nouveau. Il supporta les coups, en rendit quelques-uns et ils atteignirent le petit matin, amas d'os brisés et de chairs brûlées et tuméfiées, épuisés mais _vivants_ et c'était déjà bien plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Personne ne posa de question. Hayato revint, ses beaux cheveux teints en rose fuchsia, toute sa belle verve envolée. C'était étrange, il était à présent quasiment certain de l'avoir aperçu près du centre commercial, quelques jours auparavant. Pourquoi aurait-il caché son retour ? Il avait dû se tromper. Hayato traînait des pieds, zombie parmi les zombies. Ils avaient tous égaré leur jeunesse et leurs sourires et le poids des disparus pesaient trop lourd sur leurs épaules. Laisser leurs camarades derrière eux, ils s'y étaient attendu. Peut-être. Un peu. A la manière d'un examen pour lequel on révise en dilettante tout en priant pour qu'il n'arrive jamais, qu'on puisse d'une manière ou d'une autre passer à travers les mailles du filet. Tsuna les regardait de loin, sans se joindre à eux, sans même essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ca n'avait pas tellement d'importance. A présent, la silhouette se mouvait au grand jour et mimait de ses longs doigts le canon d'une arme qu'elle pointait vers eux tour à tour, s'amusant à l'embrouiller, à faire durer le suspense.

Lorsqu'il entrevit dans la pénombre les rats qui dévoraient la chair de Chrome, il réussit à vomir, enfin. Il vomit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien et enfonça ensuite ses doigts dans sa gorge pour ne laisser aucun répit à son estomac. Il fallait qu'il se vide, qu'il éjecte cette substance noire et visqueuse qu'il sentait grouiller à l'intérieur de son ventre. Etendu sur le sol, il enfonça son visage dans la poussière et toussa, toussa, toussa, tout en haletant d'épuisement. Il imagina les larmes de Mukuro se dissoudre dans sa prison aquatique, pensa à Ken et Chikusa, qui l'aimaient si fort qu'ils seraient morts pour elle. Il savait déjà qu'il leur faudrait creuser deux tombes en plus de la sienne. Il se promit de compter les heures, les jours s'ils avaient de la chance.

Il se rendit chez Haru, sale, puant la sueur et l'acide, laissant un sillon âcre sur son passage. Les mères de famille écartaient leurs mômes en l'apercevant, les serraient contre elles, changeaient de trottoir. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. La silhouette le suivait, dissimulée dans son ombre, riant à s'en casser la voix.

La chambre était dans un état déplorable. Il ne la reconnaissait même pas. Haru était du genre obsessionnelle, à tout ranger par ordre alphabétique et par gammes de couleur. Ne subsistait qu'un gigantesque capharnaüm où cohabitaient livres en miettes, bibelots explosés, tissus déchirés. Elle avait détruit avec application tous ses costumes, ses rêves de petite fille un peu excentrique. Ce n'était même plus Haru qui était assise là, à contempler la paire de ciseaux qu'elle tenait, ouverte, entre ses mains tremblantes. Juste son fantôme, une vieille femme d'au moins mille ans qui désirait mettre fin à la torture. Elle avait tracé des traits sur ses bras qui gagnaient en profondeur à mesure qu'elle avançait vers les poignets. Elle cherchait les veines à tâtons, encore trop lâche pour faire le grand saut. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, il le devinait dans son regard. Elle était comme les autres, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'en supporterait pas davantage. Il devait la sauver. Coûte que coûte. Au moins elle. _Au moins elle, ne me l'enlève pas, s'il te plaît. _

« On va tous crever, » assura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, comme si c'était l'évidence même. « J'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, j'ai joué à la conne. Tellement bien, tu sais. Je suis née pour jouer. Mais là il ne reste que moi. Pourquoi moi ? J'étais vraiment moins utile qu'elles. Je n'ai jamais servi à rien. J'ai essayé mais avant tu ne me regardais même pas. Tu t'en foutais de moi et t'avais bien raison. Je t'en veux pas, pas du tout. »

« Ne dis pas ça, » implora-t-il en s'approchant. « Tu sais que je t'aime. »

« Peut-être bien que tu m'aimes maintenant. » Elle enfonça les ciseaux dans sa cuisse. Il retint un haut-le-cœur. « Mais quand bien même tu m'aimes et tu couches avec Enma. Tu m'aimes parce qu'il n'y a plus grand monde à aimer. Les meilleurs sont partis, j'ai bien compris ça, alors tu te contentes de ceux qui restent. Désolée, tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, j'en ai assez, j'abandonne. C'est de ta faute mais je t'en veux pas, vraiment pas. » Elle lui en voulait, à mort. Il s'en voulait encore plus mais c'était trop tard pour y changer quelque chose.

« Il y a toujours une solution, Haru, » dit-il et il ne savait même plus qui il essayait de convaincre. « Ne pars pas, reste avec moi. » Il la prit dans ses bras et sentit sa jambe s'enfoncer dans une matière collante. Des gâteaux. Des dizaines de gâteaux aux saveurs et aux formes toutes différentes étaient étalés, à moitié entamés, sur le plancher. Il remarqua soudain qu'elle avait de la chantilly autour de la bouche et qu'elle semblait un peu malade. Ca lui revint d'un coup : le troisième dimanche du mois, leurs escapades dans les pâtisseries, les brefs instants de folie autorisée. Ce à quoi les filles se raccrochaient pour tenir. Les filles… _Oh mon Dieu. Oh Mon Dieu._

« Tu perds ton temps, je suis partie depuis un moment. » Il vit avec effroi la silhouette s'emparer de la main de Haru et porter les ciseaux à sa gorge. Non, il n'allait pas la laisser faire, pas cette fois. Pris de panique, il la souleva et la balança sur le lit. Elle rebondit mollement, trop surprise pour se défendre et il profita de l'instant de flottement qui suivit pour rassembler les rubans qui traînaient par terre et l'attacher aux montants. Quand elle eut réalisé ce qui se passait, elle commença à se débattre comme une furie, ruant, mugissant. Il eut un mouvement de recul. « Laisse-moi, enfoiré ! Tu crois que tu n'en as pas déjà assez fait ? Détache-moi ! Fous-le camp ! Sors de chez moi ! Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage ! Laisse-moi crever tranquille, fils de pute ! »

« Non, non, tais-toi, ce n'est pas toi qui parles. Repose-toi, » susurra-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je vais trouver un moyen. Je la ferai partir, c'est promis. Après, ça ira mieux, tu verras. Tout redeviendra comme avant. Je fais ça pour ton bien. Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal. »

« T'es complètement cinglé ! » hurla-t-elle, son joli visage rendu méconnaissable par l'impuissance et la terreur. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop mal. « Je leur avais dit… Je leur avais dit que t'allais dérailler. Ils m'ont pas écoutée. Personne ne m'écoutait jamais. T'étais pas prêt à faire face. Merde, on a jamais été prêts. Ca aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. C'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte ! C'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont tous morts ! Je te déteste ! Ta mafia, je la déteste ! »

« Ca va aller, » répéta-t-il. Il souriait. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais il souriait. « Je vais appeler mon père. Je suis sûr qu'il aura les réponses. Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais tout arranger. »

A cet instant, elle comprit. Elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Il ne l'entendait plus. Ils évoluaient dans des mondes parallèles, se trouvaient aux deux extrémités d'un univers en décomposition. Hors d'atteinte. A court de mots, elle se tut et regarda s'éloigner celui qu'elle avait un jour aimé plus que sa propre vie.

Tsuna descendit les escaliers, faisant craquer le bois sous ses pas lourds de bête blessée. Au rez-de-chaussée, il décrocha le combiné de l'entrée et composa un numéro qu'il avait appris par cœur en secret. Son dernier lien vers un père qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu et souhaitait à peine connaître, qu'il avait essayé de haïr sans y parvenir. La rengaine agressive de la tonalité accentua sa migraine et il dut rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas balancer le téléphone contre le mur et s'enfuir en courant. Haru comptait sur lui. Ils comptaient tous sur lui.

« Sawada, » répondit une voix fatiguée à l'autre bout du fil. Il imagina l'homme qui se déplaçait dans les souterrains glauque des égouts d'une grande ville, là-bas, en Europe et frissonna en réalisant qu'en ce moment il tenait peut-être son portable avec des mains couvertes de sang.

« Papa, c'est moi, » chuchota Tsuna. Il se demanda si ses paroles n'allaient pas être camouflées par la friture sur la ligne ou se perdre quelque part dans le gigantesque réseau de communication mondial. C'était loin, l'Europe, on ne pouvait pas savoir.

« Ah, fiston ! » Son ton paraissait enjoué mais ça ne prenait pas. Même de l'autre côté du globe, il avait été capable de sentir la grimace qui avait déformé sa bouche l'espace d'une seconde. « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas trop le temps de te parler maintenant. Je n'ai rien de nouveau à t'apprendre, en fait. On…cherche toujours les responsables. »

« C'est inutile, » trancha Tsuna, soudain terrassé par une certitude absolue. Iemitsu retint son souffle, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que son fils n'était peut-être pas aussi bête qu'il le croyait. Ca confirmait ses doutes. Il avait toujours su. « J-Je sais qui a fait ça. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'as jamais été en contact avec ce genre d'individus. Ne te tourmente pas pour ça, je m'en occupe sérieusement. En attendant, rentre à la maison et va aider ta mère, elle ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment. »

_Et c'est toi qui oses me sortir un truc pareil ? _eut-il envie de hurler. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il ravala sa rancœur et murmura à la place : « Papa, qui est Kumiko? »

Un long silence, puis : « Rentre à la maison. » Plus un conseil, un ordre pur et simple. Il avait encore le culot de lui dicter ses faits et gestes. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand : « Je serai là demain à la première heure. »

Et ce fut tout. Il n'en demandait pas tant. Il allait enfin pouvoir le confronter et ils poseraient cartes sur table, d'homme à homme. Il ne voulait plus vivre entouré d'autant de mystères. Il fallait qu'il sache et ensuite il envisagerait de tourner la page.

Il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant en direction de l'étage et secoua la tête. Les parents d'Haru ne tarderaient plus à rentrer et ils seraient plus à même de prendre soin d'elle. Il devait l'éloigner de lui avant qu'elle ne devienne un champ de ruines. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Lorsque Tsuna ouvrit les paupières cette nuit-là, après un énième cauchemar, ses yeux ne se posèrent pas sur le plafond réconfortant de sa chambre mais sur un vaste ciel étoilé. Il se redressa et observa les alentours, persuadé d'être encore prisonnier du rêve, s'attendant à voir la silhouette surgir de nulle part. Il attendit, le cœur battant mais rien. Il n'y avait que des arbres et une minuscule clairière éclairée par la pleine lune. Au loin, un cerf réait, des chouettes hululaient en un semblant de conversation bruyant et grotesque. Il avait froid : même au plus fort de l'été, la brise nocturne restait fraîche. On n'était pas sensés ressentir le froid dans les rêves. Ses pieds étaient écorchés à plusieurs endroits, il distinguait des échardes qui en émergeaient et quelques feuilles coincées entre ses orteils. Intrigué, il leva la tête : au-dessus de lui, s'élevait la cime d'une des montagnes au sud de Namimori.

« C'est une blague ? » dit-il pour lui-même, personne ne risquait de l'entendre. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il n'avait quand même pas marché sur une distance pareille. Il se souvenait juste être allé se coucher la veille, après une brève entrevue avec sa mère.

« Ah tu es là, » avait-elle commencé avec un air inquiet qui l'avait fait soupirer. « On t'a cherché partout. Il faut que tu repartes. Gokudera, il… »

« Quoi ? Quelqu'un l'a égorgé et l'a balancé dans la rivière ? » avait-il rétorqué d'une voix morne. Pas qu'il s'en foutait mais, à ce stade, plus rien n'aurait pu l'étonner. Il avait vu cette femme faire un pas en arrière, horrifiée. Ca tombait bien, il s'horrifiait lui-même. Ou, du moins, il aurait bien aimé mais il n'avait plus la force de prétendre que toutes leurs vies ne s'étaient pas cassé la gueule, qu'il était autre chose qu'une vulgaire loque à forme humaine.

« Non… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'était-elle écriée et il avait admiré une fois de plus sa capacité à dédramatiser les pires abominations. « Il est à l'hôpital avec une vilaine intoxication alimentaire. J'ai pensé… que tu voudrais lui rendre visite aussi vite que possible. »

« Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Ca presse pas, » avait-il déclaré en haussant les épaules. « Au fait, l'ivrogne arrive demain. J'ai _pensé_ que tu voudrais remplir la réserve de saké. On risque d'être un peu juste. »

« Tsuna ! Ton père n'est pas…! »

« Bonne nuit. » Et ainsi s'était terminé l'émouvant échange mère-fils. Il s'était ensuite écroulé sur son lit et s'était endormi instantanément. Pour se retrouver quelques heures plus tard à dix kilomètres de chez lui, au beau milieu d'une clairière où personne n'avait l'air d'être passé depuis des siècles, à en juger par la hauteur de l'herbe. Il se leva et poussa un gémissement de douleur en s'appuyant sur ses jambes, maudissant intérieurement son lui somnambule de ne pas avoir eu l'ingénieuse idée d'enfiler ses mitaines et de voler jusqu'ici.

La surprise passée, il réalisa que l'endroit lui paraissait familier. Il y régnait les mêmes effluves de pin et leurs aiguilles ondoyaient sous les courants d'air, comme dans ses souvenirs. Ses pas le ramenèrent d'eux-mêmes vers le tronc coupé et il s'agenouilla à la hauteur des iris en fleur. Ca sentait bon. Il passa la main sur le bois, lisant ses aspérités du bout des doigts comme une tablette en braille, y cherchant un chemin, une carte détaillée de sa mémoire.

« Je t'attendais. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour retrouver l'image de sa jolie robe toute en dentelle et de son ombrelle noire. Ses longs cheveux tirés en un chignon serré, son allure austère au premier regard, cette moue boudeuse qui déformait continuellement le bas de son visage, ces yeux qui observaient le monde à travers un voile grisâtre, blasée de la méchanceté et de l'ignorance, l'air trop vieux pour une enfant de son âge.

« Je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée. »

Un ton neutre, nuancé d'un soupçon de reproche. Après toutes ces années, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle avait dû rester seule si longtemps, prisonnière éternelle de cette minuscule clairière encerclée par les conifères, avec pour unique distraction la ronde impitoyable des saisons. Pauvre petite forme couverte de neige au plus fort de l'hiver, glacée jusqu'aux os, espérant son retour sans faillir. Puis le doute, le déni et la résignation devant cette désillusion cruelle. Il ne viendrait plus.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il l'était, vraiment. Même si le dire ne rachèterait pas sa faute, il y tenait. Il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, pour tout le sang et les larmes versés à cause de son erreur. Il ne s'en souvenait toujours pas mais erreur il y avait eu, à cet endroit précis, toutes ces années auparavant. Et aujourd'hui sa main se refermait sur un flingue qui n'avait rien à faire là, son index tremblant sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer sur quelque chose… ou sur quelqu'un. Gravées sur la crosse de l'arme, les armoiries Vongola étincelaient à la lumière de la lune, indécentes, comme pour lui rappeler les choix qu'il devrait se résoudre à faire dans un futur pas si lointain. Qu'il avait peut-être déjà faits. Il n'en était plus très sûr.

« Tu t'es laissé guider par la honte. Tu lui faisais confiance plus qu'à moi. C'est ton père, Tsuna, je suppose que c'est normal. Je t'ai pardonné immédiatement.»

« Alors pourquoi, Miko ? Pourquoi ce massacre ? »

« Les vivants, au contraire des morts, n'ont pas le pardon facile. De là où nous sommes, nous ne pouvons plus sentir la douleur et le manque. Eux, si. En échange du sien, mon père a pris ton bien le plus précieux. Tu ne peux pas l'accuser d'avoir fait preuve d'injustice. Les autres n'ont été que dommages collatéraux. Tu sais, un domino qui tombe et en entraîne un autre qui en entraîne un autre qui… »

Le soleil était déjà haut quand Tsuna émergea, vidé de toutes ses forces. Sa chambre n'avait pas changé d'un poil : les mêmes draps bleus, la même table basse, la même télé calée contre le mur de droite. Un rêve emboîté dans un autre, ce n'était que ça. Quelques réponses pour encore plus de questions. Ca avait semblé si réel, pourtant. Et la réponse qu'il attendait, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Tsu-kun ? » appela une petite voix. Sa mère se tenait sur le pas de la porte, comme si elle n'osait pas approcher plus près, comme si elle avait peur de son propre enfant.

« Quoi ? »

« Je viens d'avoir ton père au téléphone. Il a dit qu'il aura du retard. C'est son avion. Un problème… de réacteurs. Des oiseaux ont été aspirés, je crois. Pauvres bêtes. » _Ca suffit._

« Ce n'était pas des oiseaux, » dit-il, impitoyable. Il se leva et lui fit face. Il était plus grand qu'elle, désormais. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

« Bien sûr que c'était des oiseaux, Tsu-kun. » Elle força un sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Ton père ne me mentirait jamais, voyons. »

« Et à moi, tu me mentirais ? » Il la prit par le bras et la coinça contre le mur. Il devait lui faire mal. Il s'en foutait. Il fallait qu'il sache. A tout prix.

« Tsu-kun… » Sa brève hésitation marqua la fin de sa patience. Il n'y réfléchit même pas à deux fois avant que ses doigts ne viennent entourer le cou frêle de Nana. Et il serra. Juste un peu. Juste pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était _mortellement_ sérieux.

« Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que tu me mentirais ? » Il hurlait. Il hurlait et se foutait que les voisins puissent l'entendre.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » Il serra plus fort. L'odeur de sa sueur lui chatouilla les narines.

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu me caches, » susurra-t-il, les yeux fous. « Dis-moi qui est Kumiko ! » Un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard. Il montra les dents, satisfait. Elle venait de se trahir et ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Elle n'était personne, tu m'entends ? Personne ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et il vacilla, lui permettant de se dégager. Elle haletait, rouge de fureur et il se demanda pourquoi, pourquoi alors que c'était lui qui était en colère et pas l'inverse.

« Tu mens. » Il attaqua de nouveau mais elle réussit à esquiver. Elle avait de meilleurs réflexes que ce qu'il croyait ; ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait perdu les siens.

« Je pensais que tu m'avais tout fait, vraiment tout fait, » murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sol. « Je ne sais même pas où tu avais entendu cette histoire. Cette silhouette noire qui se baladait dans les bois. La sorcière des montagnes. Ils disaient qu'elle pouvait exaucer tous les souhaits et toi il a fallu que tu entendes ça. La première fois, tu as disparu pendant trois jours. On t'a retrouvé en train d'errer dans la forêt, couvert de terre et à moitié mort de faim. Tu as dit que tu l'avais vue, qu'elle était belle et qu'elle s'appelait Kumiko. Qu'elle avait exaucé ton souhait. On a essayé de t'empêcher d'y retourner mais tu trouvais toujours le moyen de t'enfuir. Les gens parlaient. Ils disaient que j'étais une mauvaise mère, que ton père buvait, qu'on te battait… Tu te rends compte ? Qu'on te battait ! Qu'il n'y avait que cette explication pour que tu aies encore un ami imaginaire à cet âge. J'avais tellement honte… Non seulement tu étais idiot mais… Tu n'as pas idée de la honte que ça a été d'avoir un fils comme toi ! »

Tsuna chancela et s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux ronds et le souffle coupé. Il s'y était préparé mais l'entendre de sa bouche, l'entendre s'acharner sur le mince fil d'espoir qui le maintenait au-dessus de l'abîme de la folie le fit plus souffrir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La voix de sa mère s'était brisée et elle contemplait à présent, l'air plus soulagée qu'horrifiée, les mots qu'elle s'était retenue si longtemps de prononcer. Quelque temps auparavant, il n'aurait pas su les déchiffrer. Quelque temps auparavant, il se voyait encore aux côtés de Kyoko, devançant une ribambelle de marmots plus mignons les uns que les autres. Et il aurait affirmé à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il les aimait plus que tout et n'aurait jamais, _jamais_ été capable de leur faire le moindre mal, de les blesser d'une quelconque manière et ce malgré tous leurs défauts. A la façon des enfants innocents ou des gens bien-pensants pour qui les miroirs prenaient des allures de bêtes féroces dont il fallait détourner les yeux sous peine d'être changés en statues de pierre. Mais, depuis, il avait appris, s'était rappelé qu'on commettait parfois des actes terribles en dépit de l'amour et que certaines déceptions ouvraient des blessures qu'aucune parole, sourire, drogue ou anxiolytique n'était en mesure de guérir. Il s'était longtemps promis d'ignorer la présence des pilules dans le placard de la salle de bain, ne reniant ce serment que pour aller en chiper une dès que la pression du monde extérieur se faisait trop sentir. Le jour où Reborn avait débarqué dans sa vie, il avait failli s'enfiler toute la boîte. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait, finalement.

« Et ensuite ? » l'encouragea-t-il, ravalant vaillamment son envie de la tuer, d'abréger ses souffrances en même temps que les siennes.

« La dernière fois, » reprit-elle mécaniquement. « tu es parti plus d'une semaine. C'est ton père qui a fini par te trouver agonisant au fond d'un ravin. Tu étais couvert de sang. Il a dit que tu avais dû chasser pour essayer de survivre. J'espère… je crois que c'était vrai. Mais toi… toi… c'était comme si on t'avait arraché le cœur. Je t'avais lavé, bien sûr, mais tu regardais toujours tes mains comme si le sang ne les avait pas quittées. Tu ne mangeais plus, tu ne dormais plus. Tu ne faisais que demander à ton père s'il était fier de toi et tu lui répétais que tu avais bien visé le front comme il te l'avait conseillé. Encore et encore et encore et ça me rendait dingue. » Elle marqua une pause, serra les poings et osa enfin poser la question voilée qui la tourmentait depuis bientôt six ans. « Jure-moi, Tsuna… Jure-moi que tu ne parlais que d'un animal. »

Son ton était si implorant, si désespéré, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre que oui, qu'il n'y avait aucun doute, que la chose qu'il avait froidement assassinée n'était qu'une bête sauvage, un morceau de viande destiné à calmer sa faim. Cette simple pensée lui donna la nausée. Pendant un bref instant, il imagina la jolie tête de Kumiko enfoncée sur une pique, ses restes sanguinolents disposés sur une grille de barbecue et Iemitsu qui mordait dans une côte à pleines dents, ses courts cheveux blonds étincelant au soleil. Il tenta de chasser cette vision immonde, tremblant de tous ses membres et s'avança vers Nana qui, cette fois, ne recula pas. Elle attendait calmement sa réponse, osant encore croire en ce garçon qu'elle avait mis au monde, celui qui, dans ses rêves de jeune fille, était né pour devenir médecin ou peut-être astronaute. Pas un meurtrier. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'en épousant le beau métisse qui faisait battre son cœur, elle courait le risque de transmettre à leur fils beaucoup plus qu'une forte carrure et un sourire ravageur ? Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'Iemistu le condamnerait à se transformer en monstre avant même qu'il n'ait atteint la puberté ? Si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas choisi de se rendre complice de telles atrocités. Tsuna soupira, effaré autant qu'effrayé de saisir avec tant de clairvoyance ce qui se passait actuellement dans l'esprit de sa mère. Il était assez bien placé pour savoir que certaines certitudes, martelées avec suffisamment de conviction, prenaient des allures de vérités bienvenues.

Parvenu à son niveau, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que sa bouche frôle l'oreille maternelle. Celle qui aurait dû l'écouter quand il en avait eu besoin mais avait négligé de le faire, rendue sourde par un amour démesuré. Il réalisa alors que, pour elle, il n'avait jamais vraiment existé, qu'elle ne l'avait élevé que pour qu'il ressemble à cet homme trop souvent absent, dans un désir aussi ambitieux qu'égoïste. En un sens, et cela constituait le comble de l'ironie, elle avait réussi.

Une partie de lui, comblée d'avoir enfin pu obtenir son entière attention, souhaitait la faire languir. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et prit une longue inspiration, avant de murmurer simplement :

« Je ne peux pas. »

Il s'écarta juste assez pour voir ses yeux s'écarquiller de façon presque comique, prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites. Il ressentit un plaisir malsain en observant ses traits se teinter doucement de l'incompréhension qui vient juste avant la souffrance terrible qu'amène la pire des trahisons. Il se prit à jouir des larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses joues, échappant à son contrôle et décida de lui asséner le coup de grâce.

« Kumiko était quelqu'un. Une personne faite d'os et de chair, avec une famille, des rêves et des sentiments. _Était_, maman, c'est le mot juste. Elle était quelqu'un et moi je lui ai mis une balle en pleine tête. »

Incapable d'accuser le choc, elle s'effondra comme une masse. Il ne vérifia même pas si elle respirait encore. Le souffle court, à peine conscient de ses gestes, il se releva et se prépara pour le prochain round. Il venait de sentir _sa_ présence, quelque part dans son dos. Il savait sans pourtant l'apercevoir que Iemitsu se tenait là, juste devant les escaliers, son masque d'indifférence bien en place. En retard, comme d'habitude. Il arrivait toujours trop tard.

Le silence se prolongea. Aucun des deux ne voulait être celui qui craquerait le premier. La fierté des mâles dans toute sa splendeur. Mais non, Tsuna ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de céder à ses caprices. Pendant toutes ces années, il l'avait regardé partir, avait préféré le penser mort, avait même accepté d'être jeté dans la gueule de la mafia à cause de sa négligence, de ce sang qu'il avait perpétré même en sachant ce qui attendrait sa descendance au détour du chemin. C'était fini tout ça. Plus jamais.

« Tu as dépassé les bornes, » finit par déclarer Iemitsu d'une voix monocorde.

« Je crois que j'ai gagné ce droit, » répondit Tsuna sur le même ton. « Bon, est-ce que je vais aussi devoir te tirer les vers du nez ou est-ce que tu es disposé à me dire la vérité, pour une fois ? »

Son père marqua un temps d'hésitation mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était que pour la forme. Iemitsu, malgré son orgueil, était très conscient que son fils lui était largement supérieur en terme de puissance et qu'il avait la capacité de le rayer de la surface du globe d'un simple revers de la main. Certes, la rage meurtrière qui animerait Tsuna s'il essayait de lui mentir lui donnerait un avantage tactique mais il ne voudrait pas prendre ce risque. Il avait trop à perdre. Non seulement sa vie mais aussi, et surtout, celle de Tsuna. Si le jeune parrain en venait à tuer son propre père, le reste de la mafia le jugerait irrécupérable et le ferait disparaître immédiatement. Il devait parler ; il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« On ne va pas y passer la journée, » reprit-il, afin d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. « Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé, qu'on en finisse. Ne t'embête avec le milieu de l'histoire, je crois que je le connais déjà. Dis-moi juste comment on a pu en arriver là. »

« Elle s'appelait Kumiko Fujii, » récita Iemitsu après quelques secondes, le visage inexpressif. « fille cadette de Eiichiro Fujii, l'ancien oyabun d'une des plus grandes familles de yakuza de Tokyo. Portée disparue le 6 septembre 2005, à l'âge de quatorze ans. Situation inconnue à ce jour. »

« Pas si inconnue que ça, » maugréa Tsuna, toujours sans se retourner. « Continue. »

« La femme de Fujii avait pris l'habitude d'emmener Kumiko chaque été dans leur manoir de vacances, situé sur le versant Est de la grande montagne de Namimori. La petite était sujette à une phobie sociale aigue et son thérapeute pensait que la plonger en pleine nature pourrait lui être bénéfique à long terme. Elle partait souvent seule pour de longues excursions dans la forêt et c'est ainsi qu'elle a acquis le surnom de « sorcière des montagnes »… »

« Et que je l'ai rencontrée, » compléta Tsuna. Il fut soudain envahi d'une vague de tristesse amère alors que les souvenirs si longtemps enfouis remontaient vers la surface. La façon dont elle s'était retranchée derrière un arbre, l'air terrifié, lorsqu'il lui était tombé dessus tout à fait par hasard, après s'être écarté un peu trop du sentier. Les heures qu'ils avaient passé à jouer à cache-cache, trébuchant sur les pierres et les racines, s'écorchant les joues sur les branches basses, mouillant leurs chaussures en traversant les ruisseaux. Et comment ils s'étaient écroulés dans l'herbe de la clairière, épuisés mais heureux, riant à s'en faire mal au ventre, comment elle avait murmuré son prénom en bégayant, presque trop bas pour qu'il l'entende, comment il lui avait tendu la main pour qu'elle se relève, comment elle l'avait acceptée en détournant le regard. Cette impression de victoire, diffuse mais tellement grisante, qu'il n'avait pas comprise sur le moment. En acceptant cette main, elle avait aussi accepté de le laisser entrer dans son monde ; elle lui avait accordé sa confiance éternelle. Elle avait été sa première véritable amie et lui… lui, il l'avait tuée. « Et comment ils ont su que… Comment est-ce qu'ils m'ont retrouvé ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » avoua Iemitsu. « Quand elle a disparu, Fuuji a complètement pété les plombs. Il a tout abandonné pour se lancer à sa recherche. Pendant des années, tout le monde lui a répété qu'elle avait dû tomber dans un ravin et ne jamais en ressortir mais il a continué à croire que quelqu'un était responsable, qu'on la lui avait enlevée. Il a sûrement retourné toute la montagne. Cela dit, je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris pour la trouver. Je pensais avoir assez bien planqué le corps. Visiblement, je me suis trompé. »

« Et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » s'écria Tsuna, porté par la fureur, lui faisant enfin face. Il s'avança vers son père à grandes enjambées et l'attrapa par les pans de sa chemise, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. « Tu pensais avoir assez bien planqué le corps ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » répondit calmement Iemitsu. « Que je suis désolé ? Que je regrette de t'avoir mis dans cette situation ? C'est le cas mais ce qui est fait est fait. Alors oui, j'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière, ne jamais t'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là mais je ne peux pas et toi non plus. Tu as tué cette fille et Eiichiro Fujii s'est vengé. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. »

Ils avaient décidé que la clairière leur appartenait, que ce serait désormais leur refuge. Là où personne ne pourrait les atteindre, leur bulle de bonheur, leur maison à eux. Encore aujourd'hui, Tsuna restait persuadé qu'ils auraient souhaité y mourir, serrés l'un contre l'autre en une union parfaite. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler pourquoi il en était parti. Peut-être s'étaient-ils simplement disputés à propos d'une broutille. Peut-être qu'ils avaient voulu expérimenter la séparation et le manque afin de découvrir la joie des retrouvailles. Peut-être qu'en lui offrant un endroit où reposer en paix, elle lui avait justement donné envie de continuer à vivre. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était imaginé qu'autre chose l'attendait ailleurs, qu'un plus grand destin l'appelait, quelque part dans le futur. Quel abruti il avait fait. Sa place avait toujours été auprès d'elle, dans leur petit ilot niché au cœur du vide. Dès qu'il l'avait quittée, même pour la première fois, le décor paradisiaque de la clairière s'était effrité, le sol s'était dérobé sous leurs pieds, les entraînant tous les deux vers une chute inexorable, à laquelle il avait cru mettre un point final, sous l'ordre masqué de son père, six ans auparavant. Une erreur. Une regrettable erreur qui s'était soldée par une vaine hécatombe. D'abord Kumiko. La belle, la douce Kumiko. Mais, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, malgré le remord, ce n'était pas son visage ensanglanté qui hantait ses pires cauchemars. C'était celui d'une autre, celle qui avait annoncé l'avènement de sa défaite.

« Kyoko n'avait rien demandé, » dit-il dans un souffle en relâchant son étreinte. « N'importe qui. Il aurait pu me prendre n'importe qui mais pas elle. Pas elle. S'il te plaît, papa, je veux qu'elle revienne. Tu m'entends, espèce d'ordure ? » hurla-t-il à la cantonade, les épaules secouées de sanglots, cherchant des yeux la silhouette qui avait déserté ses pas. « Elle ne t'avait rien fait ! Rends-la-moi ! Rends-la-moi… »

A ces mots, il se laissa tomber à genoux en gémissant et cala son front contre les cuisses de Iemitsu, agrippant le tissu de son pantalon avec ses dernières forces. Et alors cette homme, ce presque-étranger dont il n'avait jamais connu la tendresse, se pencha vers lui et l'attira contre son torse pour le consoler. Le geste parut à Tsuna si maladroit, si incongru que son esprit malmené le perçut comme une attaque. Il s'employa alors à le repousser et se débattit tant et si bien que la tête de son père alla heurter le mur dans un craquement sinistre, laissant derrière elle une traînée rougeâtre alors que le corps s'affaissait avec une lenteur quasi-insoutenable.

Il resta là longtemps, à pleurer, prostré sur le parquet en compagnie de ses parents. Il ne les voyait pourtant plus, refusant inconsciemment de laisser la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait l'atteindre. Le présent avait perdu son emprise sur lui : ne comptait que le passé, ces six années révolues à vivre dans le mensonge et autant de personnes, d'amis morts par sa faute. Ne comptaient que les cadavres et leur sang sur ses mains, leurs silhouettes noires qui prenaient peu à peu forme humaine, leurs yeux vitreux qui le toisaient, le contact de leurs peaux glacées tandis que leurs bras l'entraînaient vers le fond.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Une mélodie entraînante, tout à fait absurde en ces circonstances. Comme s'il y avait encore un semblant de joie, ici-bas. _Foutaises_.

Tsuna se redressa et écarta un pan de la veste de Iemitsu pour attraper son portable dans la poche intérieure, puis porta l'engin à son oreille.

« Sawada ? » répondit-il de sa voix la plus grave, espérant avoir réussi à en masquer le tremblement.

« Monsieur, » Le jeune homme serra les dents : le ton décomposé de Lal Mirch n'annonçait rien de bon. « Nous nous sommes rendus au domicile de Kozato pour assurer sa protection, comme vous l'aviez demandé. »

« Et ? » l'encouragea-t-il, craignant pourtant ce qui allait suivre.

« Trop tard, monsieur, j'en ai bien peur. » Son cœur rata un battement. « C'est encore pire que ce que vous pensiez. Une vraie boucherie. Il a fallu pas moins de cinq hommes pour maîtriser Gokudera mais il est à présent sous bonne garde. Nous sommes en train de l'interroger et il a déjà avoué le meurtre de Mizuno Kaoru. Devons-nous poursuivre, monsieur ? » Tsuna, pétrifié, laissa s'égrainer les secondes, incapable de former une réponse cohérente. « Monsieur ? » répéta Lal, inquiète.

Il finit par raccrocher et sa main retomba mollement à ses côtés. Plus loin, dans le couloir, la silhouette floue d'Enma rejoignit docilement les autres. L'intensité de leurs regards combinés brûlait sa chair, tentait d'y imprimer leur supplique silencieuse, les mots qu'ils n'étaient plus en mesure de prononcer. Et bientôt, il comprit. Il sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Lentement, il fit passer son bras dans le dos de son père et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le pistolet qui s'y trouvait. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, suivi par son cortège funèbre et s'affala sur son lit. Il balaya la pièce d'un coup d'œil, s'arrêtant un instant sur son bureau, où trônaient ses moufles et sa boîte-arme. Natsu, ayant senti la détresse de son maître, s'y agitait, la faisant sauter dans tous les sens. Il aurait voulu le serrer contre lui une dernière fois mais cela ne ferait que le retarder inutilement. Et lui qui aimait tant Enma… Il n'avait plus la force d'affronter sa peine.

Tsuna ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques kilomètres, son meilleur ami s'accrochait à la vie, luttait pour s'arracher aux ténèbres qui menaçaient de s'emparer de lui, dans l'espoir de le revoir. Il ne se doutait pas qu'Haru souriait enfin, riait même aux éclats après que sa mère soit tombée tête la première dans le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé pour elle. Il ne se doutait pas que Chrome grignotait tranquillement des chips en compagnie de Ken et Chikusa, alors que Mukuro, dans un jour de bonté, lui glissait des paroles rassurantes. Il ne se doutait pas qu'Hayato pleurait et priait pour que son cher Dixième et Takeshi le pardonnent. Il n'avait fait qu'essayer de les protéger, juste les protéger de la menace des Shimon. Il ne se doutait pas non plus qu'un homme, un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'années, enjambait en ce moment la rambarde d'un pont, finalement résolu à rejoindre sa fille adorée.

Non, tout cela, Tsuna ne s'en doutait pas. C'est pourquoi il permit à la dernière silhouette noire de porter le pistolet à sa tempe et se prépara à tirer.

Après tout, la boucle devait être bouclée.

C'est avec cette même arme que tout avait commencé, et c'est donc avec elle que tout finirait.

**oOo**

Finito. Tout était donc la faute de Kyoko, cette salope. J'pensais pas écrire un jour une variation sur le thème « Et si cette fille qu'on adore tous détester venait à crever, qu'arriverait-il ? » mais c'est à présent chose faite. Et ce fut exécuté dans le sang et la sueur.

Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas tout suivi, je fais quand même un dernier point : il y a en tout dans cette fic quatre meurtres, deux suicides et une fausse mort. Les destins de Nana, Iemitsu et Enma restent indéterminés. Il y a également trois assassins, comptant Tsuna.

Je reste à disposition si quelqu'un a besoin d'informations complémentaires mais j'avoue que j'aime laisser planer le mystère. Je rappelle que cette fic a été écrite en majeure partie du point de vue de Tsuna, et sachant qu'il a gravement pété un câble, certains passages peuvent juste être le fruit d'hallucinations, ceci expliquant les incohérences.

Enfin voilà, j'espère que ceux qui auront eu la force de lire jusqu'au bout auront quand même apprécié un minimum. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !

A pluche.

EDIT : A la lumière de la review de Reby-chan, j'me suis rendue compte que mon gros délire était peut-être un peu complexe pour un esprit moins tordu que le mien, donc je récapépète :

Meurtres et meurtriers (dans l'ordre) : Kumiko (Tsuna), Kyoko (Eiichiro Fujii), Bianchi (Eiichiro), Kaoru (Gokudera).

Suicides : Ryohei, Tsuna.

Fausse mort : Chrome, qui, à mon grand regret, se porte parfaitement bien.

En espérant que ça vous aura aidé :D


End file.
